


Affinché lei possa tornare

by Shireith



Series: Corsa delle 36 ore – I Edizione [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: E allora capisce che sì, sarebbe disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per lui, anche aiutarlo a riportare indietrolei, la sua rivale in amore, che rivale poi non è, perché ha già vinto.





	Affinché lei possa tornare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla _Corsa delle 36 ore – I Edizione_ indetta da Torre di Carta  
> Prompt: #66. «Se mi lascio trasformare come vuole, se faccio quello che dice, riuscirà ad amarmi?» ( _La donna che visse due volte_ )

«Io voglio aiutarla, signore, a qualsiasi costo.»

Gli occhi di Gabriel – grigi, all’apparenza freddi come il metallo, ma che non sono estranei all’amore – si addolciscono, e le labbra si arcuano in un sorriso. Quell’espressione che un tempo viveva solo per una donna – una soltanto – adesso è _sua_ , di Nathalie, e, per una volta, non è rivolta a un quadro, o a un corpo che non ha più vita.

E allora capisce che sì, sarebbe disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per lui, anche aiutarlo a riportare indietro _lei_ , la sua rivale in amore, che rivale poi non è, perché ha già vinto.

Ma ha davvero importanza, se servirà a renderlo felice?

 


End file.
